ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPW Transatlantic Championship
The Rabbi | date_won = January 18, 2009 | promotion = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = Insanity | date_created = | date_retired = | other_names = • PWA United States Championship • LPW United States Championship | past_designs = | first_champion = The D | most_reigns = The Rabbi (2 reigns) | most_defenses = Headbanger (3 defenses) | longest_reign = | shortest_reign = }} The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) Transatlantic Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the second highest ranked championship exclusive to the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. The title spotlights the expanding globalization of the federation, being contested by superstars between North America and Europe, but in no way restricted to those barriers. History In 2004, the roster for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance had grown so large that PWA management decided to do a brand extension. The rosters were split between the PWA's two shows, Schizophrenia (now known as Insanity) and Pyromania (now known as Inferno). Pyromania drafted Jade to their brand, who was the reigning the PWA Western States Heritage Championship. As a result, the promotion's top mid-card title became exclusive to Pyromania, leaving Schizophrenia without a top mid-card championship. The PWA United States Championship was introduced shortly thereafter and commissioned to be the second highest-ranked singles championship for the Schizophrenia brand. The first man to win the title was The D. Over time, the championship helped build the singles careers of many of its top legends, including the likes of Phantom Lord, Joey Hollywood, and The Rabbi. In November of 2006, management announced that the rosters would be re-drafted. During the Homecoming Draft, Schizophrenia drafted Rabbi with the fifth overall pick to keep the U.S. title on its brand. However, in Homecoming's opening contest, Pyromania's newly acquired Headbanger defeated Rabbi for the title and brought the championship to Pyromania. In April of 2007, the PWA came under new management and was renamed to Lords of Pain Wrestling, while Pyromania was renamed Inferno. As a result, the title was officially renamed the LPW United States Championship. After The Rik defeated stable-mate Peter Saint and RaTo in a triple threat match to win the title at Dead Reckoning, he unified the U.S. Championship with his UKWF Championship during the Inferno 12.1 telecast, renaming the title the LPW Transatlantic Championship. Current champion The current champion is The Rabbi. Insanity general manager Little Red stripped The Rik of the championship, creating an eight-man tournament called The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship. The finals concluded at Honor Roll with Rabbi defeating Daniel Oakley to win the title. The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship Andy Savana | RD1-team2= Killswitch | RD1-score1= | RD1-score2= | RD1-team3= The Rabbi | RD1-team4= Bryan Risk | RD1-score3= | RD1-score4= | RD1-team5= Blackwell | RD1-team6= RaTo | RD1-score5= | RD1-score6= | RD1-team7= Cactus Sam | RD1-team8= Daniel Oakley | RD1-team9= | RD1-score7= | RD1-score8= | RD1-score9= | RD2-team1= Andy Savana | RD2-team2= The Rabbi | RD2-score1= | RD2-score2= | RD2-team3= RaTo | RD2-team4= Daniel Oakley | RD2-score3= | RD2-score4= | RD3-team1= The Rabbi | RD3-team2= Daniel Oakley | RD3-score1= | RD3-score2= }} Championship timeline External links *The History of Insanity Category:Championships